Sound-producing devices that use a reed and which produce a changing sound are known in the art, and are referred to variously as, for example, a sounding reed, a voice for toys, a talking toy mechanism, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,527 to Schneider teaches the use of a plunger that moves to force air through a reed, and the further use of a valve that interrupts the air flow to produce two separate consecutive sounds that mimic a child's uttering of “ma-ma.”
U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,188 to Grubman uses a reed applied to a weighty bellows head that undergoes a gravity descent to cause air to be expelled under pressure through a channel to cause vibrations and sound production.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,956 to Hutnikow similarly uses a reed of well-known construction and a weighted disk that translates linearly within a tube to force air over the tube to generate sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,724 to Grubman discloses a reed supported in a plug that is placed within and fills up a tube in which it slides to cause air to flow and produce sounds.
The herein disclosed sound-producing arrangement is unique and improves upon the prior art devices.
It is noted that citing herein of any patents, published patent applications, and non-patent literature is not an admission as to any of those references constituting prior art with respect to the disclosed apparatus.